


Not Yourself

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo is bad at expressing himself. But he's worried about you.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Not Yourself

“Hey, you.” Bo’s voice made you jump. You turned in your seat to see Bo standing at the door, his arms crossed.

“I have a name.” You grumbled, turning back to the kitchen table. “What do you want, Bo?”

He walked over, leaning over you, pressing his hands down on either side of you, boxing you into your seat. Bo leaned down, his lips only an inch from your ear. “Get in my car, now.”

You tensed, his breath tickling your ear. “Bo, I’m not in the mood.”

He got closer, making you shrink in your seat. “If you’re not in my car in one minute I’m dragging you out.”

“Fine.” You snapped, slapping his arm. “Back off.”

Bo straightened, heading out to his car without waiting to see if you were following. You rolled your eyes, following him out. 

He jumped in the driver’s seat, and you slumped into the passenger side, glaring out the window. He started the car, putting his hand on the back of your seat as he backed out of the driveway. 

Once the two of you were on the road, Bo glanced over at you. “Roll down your window.” He instructed.

You rolled your eyes and did as he said. “Are you going to tell me what all this is about?”

Bo turned on the radio and rolled down his window as well. He drove with one hand, his other arm resting where the window would have been. You smiled at the thought of his elbow getting a weird tan from that.

“Just wanted to drive.” He mumbled, staring at the road.

You looked out your window, feeling the wind in your hair. He seemed to be driving a bit leisurely for his taste. You felt a bit of your attitude leave you as you looked over at him again.

“And you needed me to go on a drive too?” You said, hoping your tone didn’t seem as annoyed.

Bo nodded. “You haven’t been yourself. And it turns out, it fucking sucks when you’re not-.” He gestured slightly with his free hand, not finishing his sentence. 

The corner of your mouth turned up. “So you’re taking me on a drive?”

“Always makes me feel better.” He shrugged, glaring down the road. His bashfulness made you giggle softly as you looked out the window.

“And if I refused?” You asked.

“Then I guess I’d duct tape you to your chair and blow a fan directly into your face.” Bo smirked, finally looking over at you. “Pretty much the same thing.”

You laughed, and the two of you settled into silence, with the sounds of the wind and radio following you as you drove to nowhere in particular.


End file.
